


September 1st

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Sorting Hat, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slash, Welcome Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: For the third year running, Harry found himself in the Headmistress’s office, receiving relationship advice from a hat.“It’s time to make a move,” it said sagely. “I know you want to. It’s right here in your head.”





	September 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Three of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1477669.html).
> 
> The prompt was "Sorting Hat" and the word requirement was 310 - 325 words. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble is exactly 325 words.
> 
> Thank you ever so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

_September 1st, 2011_

The Welcome Feast preparations were well underway when Headmistress McGonagall asked Harry to collect the Sorting Hat from her office.

He dashed through the corridors, gave the Gargoyle the password (“ _Scottish shortbread_ ”), and retrieved the Hat from its shelf.

Unable to resist, he put it on.

“Ah, Mr Potter. Back to teach, I see,” it said in his ear. “Very noble. Cunning, too, given your romantic interest in the new Potions Professor…”

“Malfoy?!” Harry spluttered. “You're mad!”

He tore off the Hat and rushed back to the Great Hall, feeling utterly perplexed.

_September 1st, 2012_

With preparations running behind, Harry was once again tasked with fetching the Sorting Hat.

“Professor Potter!” it said. “You’re doing well, I see. Still single…though your feelings for Professor Malfoy have grown…”

“Shut up,” Harry groaned.

True, he and Malfoy had finally forged a friendship, but it was too new, too fragile. Harry couldn't risk it, even if Malfoy’s smile _did_ make his heart miss a beat.

“I understand that you're nervous, but—”

“How could you possibly understand?” Harry scoffed. “You’re a hat! Right, I’m taking you downstairs.”

_September 1st, 2013_

For the third year running, Harry found himself in the Headmistress’s office, receiving relationship advice from a hat.

“It’s time to make a move,” it said sagely. “I know you want to. It’s right here in your head.”

“Stop it,” Harry muttered, but the Hat was right.

Nerves surged in his stomach as he returned downstairs.

__

~*~*~*~

When the Feast ended, Harry’s courage finally emerged.

He nudged Draco. “Could I have a word? In private?”

“Of course.”

Harry led Draco outside, then, lost for words, leaned in and kissed him.

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that forever, and—”

Draco cut Harry off with another kiss. “Me too.”

_September 1st, 2014_

The Sorting Hat wasn’t concerned when Professor Potter didn’t turn up: the Castle had informed it that he was busy snogging Professor Malfoy in the Charms corridor. 


End file.
